Cici Clock
Cici (właściwie Cecelia) Clock-Córka Zegarmistrza. Ma 16 lat, chociaż przed nią jeszcze całe wieki. Dziewczyna urodziła się w Clorwanie- mieście dla pół-maszyn i pół-magicznych stworzeń. Chodziła tam do szkoły specjalnej, gdzie miała nauczyć się władania swoją mocą. Uważano, że Zegarmistrz bez swojej mocy to nikt nadzwyczajny, więc w tej sprawie ojciec zawsze mocno przyciskał potworkę. Już z daleka była rozpoznawalna przez rówieśników. Jako Zegarmistrz posiadała charakterystyczny zegarek zamiast oka oraz pękniętą twarz. Wyróżniało ją to z tłumu także dlatego, że należała do ostatniej takiej rodziny. Była tam zabytkiem. Czymś, co powinno leżeć w muzeum. Na szczęście jednak do tego nie doszło. Cici była szanowana i lubiana przez rówieśników ze względu na jej moce i dobre oceny,mimo licznych prób zaprzyjaźnienia się z dziewczyną podejmowanych przez kolegów ze szkoły,Cici nie miała najmniejszej ochoty integrowac się z grupą.Odkąd pamięta włóczyła się sama po szkolnych korytarzach i podsłuchiwała rozmowy innych był to dla niej zastrzyk adrenaliny. Upiorka dla (dość skromnego grona) przyjaciół jest uprzejma, choć zawsze jednak zachowuje swój specyficzny dystans. Stara zgrywać niedostępną i silną,niezależną pełną pomysłów "poboczną liderkę", ale jeśli ktoś pozna ją bliżej od razu zrozumie jaka Cici jest naprawdę. Rodzina Cici nie jest duża. Właściwie, to dziewczyna w ogóle ne posiada rodzeństwa ani kogoś bliższego.Z jej rodziny pozostał tylko ojciec, którego i tak nieczęsto widuje. Sama nie wie, czy wciąż go ma. Dodatkowo jeden chłopak w starej szkole Cici próbował jej wmówić, że on również jest Zegarmistrzem. Jednak zrobił to po to, aby zyskać popularność wśród rówieśników. Od tego czasu Cici postanowiła nie ufać i nie wierzyć obcym osobom, a w szczególności tym, które próbują jej coś ja siłę wmówić. Kiedy ktoś zachowa się w ten sposób to ta nie ręczy za siebie. Postać w rozbudowie! Nie edytować! Osobowość Cici to dziewczyna o bardzo wysokim poziomie inteligencji i dużych pokładach sprytu. Ma wnikliwy umysł,wciąż chce wiedzieć więcej i więcej,cechyuje ją niezaspokojona chęć zdobywania informacji. Posiada zdrową ciekawość,nie jest osobą nachalną,chyba że wymaga tego sytuacja. Jest nadwyraz cierpliwa,skrupulatna,potrafi parenaście razy przekopać dany temat jeśli ją zaciekawi. Cici ma duże poczucie własnej wartości,lojalności i sprawiedliwości. Warto podkreślić że dziewczyna jest uparta i nie uznaje kompromisu,zawsze szuka głębszych znaczeń,ukrytych motywów. Cici cechuje także myślenie przyczyna-skutek. Na co dzień w stosunku do innych uczniów jest uprzejma (chyba ze ktoś nie przypadł jej do gustu,wtedy potrafi być jędzą) i stara się nie udzielać na forum publicznym. Innym uczniom wydaje się być zimna,enigmatyczna,małomówna lub zwyczajnie odludniona. Upiorka preferuje pracę solo ewentualnie w duecie. Nigdy w większej grupie. Kocha służyć swoimi dobrymi radami i wyrażać swoje zdanie nawet jak nikt jej nie słucha. Cici nigdy się nie poddaje,jest bardzo słowna i potrafi "trzymać język za zębami",dokłada wielką uwagę by jej poczynania były staranne i pełne oryginalności. Nie przepada za hipotezami - liczą się dla niej fakty. Nie ma dla niej rzeczy zbyt ciężkich i trudnych czy spraw do niezałatwienia. Wygląd Cici to wysoka upiorka o skórze w odcieniu jasnego beżu. Włosy dziewczyny sięgają jej ud mają kolor ciemnego brązu. Prawe oko Cici ma tęczówkę w odcieniu szkarłatnej czerwieni zamiast lewego oka dziewczyna posiada zegarek ze złotą obwódką. Pod lewym okiem oraz nad nim widać pęknięcia na czaszce dziewczyny. Cici posiada także lekko zarysowane,grubsze u górybrązowo czarne brwi oraz małe,delikatne dłonie. Biografia Cici miała tak właściwie dwa życia. Swego czasu była tylko zwykłym zegarkiem. Najpiękniejszym z kolekcji, jak sądzili niektórzy. Jej ojciec oraz matka postanowili jakoś zachować tradycję,więc wybrali się do świata normalsów. Tam szukali martwych piękności. Znaleźli jedynie Binnie, o pięknych brązowych włosach i jasnej cerze. Postanowili więc podarować jej drugie życie i uczynić z niej jednego z członków rodu Clock. Miesiące zajęły same przygotowania do operacji. Im dłużej leżała w domku ojca, tym stawała się piękniejsza. W końcu podczas pełni zegara mężczyzna zabrał się za rozbijanie czaszki dziewczyny. Coś jednak poszło nie tak. Młotek wyślizgnął się z rąk przyszłego ojca i niefortunnie trafił w lewe oko dziewczyny,oszpecając przy tym połowę twarzy Binnie. Dodatkowo uderzenie było tak silne, że zegarek umieścił się w oczodole dziewczyny. -Patrice!- krzyczał mężczyzna-Coś.. poszło nie tak!- kobieta z impetem weszła do garażu ukochanego. Z przerażeniem spojrzała na martwą Binnie. Wtem rodzice popatrzyli na siebie i czekali na rozwój wydarzeń. Wybiła północ, a księżyc umieścił się tuż nad okiem dziewczyny. Nagle zegarek zaczął tykać, co zwyczajnie oznaczało bicie serca. Widać było, jak jej włosy na nowo stają się bujne, a ciało mniej kościste. Kobieta i mężczyzna byli mocno zdziwieni. Zazwyczaj aby czar zadziałał zegarek umieszczano w miejscu serca a do rozbitej głowy śróbki i kilka innych przydatnych sprzętów. Dziewczyna nagle otworzyła oko i spojrzała na nowych rodziców. Ci z wielką radością rzucili się na córkę i pytali, czy nic jej nie dolega. Dodatkowo ojciec zrobił jej badanie, czy pamięta coś z życia Binnie. Ta na szczęście miała kompletną pustkę. Czuła się jak nowo narodzona, ale zegarek ewidentnie przeszkadzał jej dźwiękiem jaki wydawał. Matka złapała głowę dziewczyny i z olejem w oczach spojrzała na byłą Binnie -Ja jestem twoją matką a ty moją córką. Od dzisiaj nazywasz się Cici Clock i jesteś córką zegarmistrzów. Owy zegarek w oku to twe serce. Jeśli się zatrzyma, najprawdopodobniej zginiesz. Nie pozwól, aby ktokolwiek Ci go zepsuł. Pilnuj go jak oka w głowie- kobieta otarła łzy i wzięła głęboki wdech -Będziemy Cię kochać i wychowywać a także uczysz. Posiadasz niezwykłą moc, ale pod żadnym warunkiem nie waż się jej wykorzystać bez mojej zgody, dobrze?- Cici kiwnęła głową. -A ja..- wtrącił mężczyzna -Jestem ojcem twoim, który własnymi rękoma nadał Ci życie i prawo do niego. Od teraz córką mą jesteś i słuchać się mnie masz jak króla. Poprowadzę Cię przez ścieżkę nienawiści innych do ciebie a ty w zamian za to zachowasz sekret następstwa tego rodu. Jesteś Zegarmistrzem i nie zapominaj o mocy jaką posiadasz. Staraj się być sumienna i pracowita. Nigdy nie ulegaj innym potworom, gdyż nie życzą każdemu niczego dobrego.-powiedział ojciec z powagą. Chciał już od "urodzenia" wmówić jej posłuszność. Odkąd powstała na nowo pracowała w warsztacie u ojca, aby móc w przyszłości naprawiać zegarki i jakoś utrzymać dalej firmę ojca. Chodziła od razu do szkoły, ale nie była z jej zadowolona. Starała się dobrze uczyć. O dziwo bardzo przeszkadzała jej popularność. Była czymś nowym w szkole. Czuła się jak jedno z dziwadeł z cyrku. Wzrok uczniów powodował, że czuła się bardzo nieswojo. Rodzice próbowali ją pocieszać, choć było to naprawdę bardzo trudne. Postanowili, że zrobią jej nowy zegarek na szyję. Zajęło im to dużo czasu, jak same ukrywanie przed nią prezentu. Jednak w dniu jej urodzin podarowali jej go i po raz pierwszy ujrzeli mały uśmiech na jej twarzy. Klasyczny Potwór Zegarmistrz- to potwór autorstwa Esterwy. W ich rodzinach trwają liczne tradycję. Jedną z nich jest tradycja zamieniania serca na zegarek. W niektórych przypadkach zegarki umieszczane są w innych miejscach. Wtedy są bardziej podatne na zniszczenie lub przesunięcie się z miejsca, ale wciąż są w stanie działać. Kiedy jednak zegarek zostanie umieszczony nie łatwo go wyjąć. Czasem nie warto ryzykować usunięciem. Nowy członek rodziny może powstać jedynie wtedy, kiedy jest pełnia a księżyc zaświeci na przedmiot. Osoby te mają zdolność do podróż w czasie. Jednak tylko doświadczone osoby są wstanie tego dokonać. Osoby które użyją tej umiejętności są następnie bardzo osłabione, co utrudnia na przykład uniknięcie wypadku. Mimo rzadkości występowania Zegarmistrzów, są one bardzo rozpoznawalne. Miejsce Pochodzenia "za życia" Niemcy (Republika Federalna Niemiec)thumb|left|148px – państwo federacyjne położone w zachodniej i środkowej Europie. Składa się z 16 krajów związkowych (landów), a jego stolicą i największym miastem jest Berlin. Państwo ma powierzchnię 357 021 km² i panuje w nim klimat umiarkowany. Z ponad 80 milionami mieszkańców jest najludniejszym krajem Unii Europejskiej. Jest to czołowe pod względem gospodarczym i politycznym państwo Europy. Stanowi część strefy Schengen i strefy euro, jest członkiem ONZ, OECD, G8, G20. 'Po "życiu"' Clorwan- Miejsce to ukryte jest głęboko pod ziemią. Dodatkowo zajmuje on 233 456 km powierzchni kwadratowej. Miejsce to wygląda jak środek zegara a widoki są naprawdę przyjemne. Wszelkie lasy są sztuczne, ale większości osób stamtąd to nie przeszkadza. Dodatkowo miejsce to jest bardzo ciche. Technologia jest tam również bardzo rozwinięta. Większość opiera się tam właśnie na technologii. Relacje Cici to dość enigmatyczna i stała dziewczyna,interesuje ją to co jest tu i teraz,aczkolwiek kiedy zmusza ją do tego sytuacja potrafi myśleć nie szablonowo. Jej sympatię trudno zdobyć,Cici bowiem nie zadowala się byle kim. Jej przyjaźń zaskarbić sobie jest praktycznie niemożliwe do osiągnięcia,mija sporo czasu zanim Cici nazwie kogoś prawdziwym przyjacielem/przyjaciółką. Rodzina Przyjaciele Fiorella di Seal Amelie Muroame Dolly O'hair San-Hee Yumeha Dziewczyny poznały się w filmie "Zegarmistrz ". San-Hee od razu dostrzegła w Cici dobrą duszę. Chciała nawet zaprosić ją na wspólne zwiedzanie muzeum, ale los chciał tak, że dziewczyna szybko uciekła z miejsca spotkania. Kilkakrotnie San dostrzegała ją w pomieszczeniach, jakby ta za nimi chodziła. Wtedy także próbowała porozumieć się z nieznajomą, ale kiedy tylko na chwilę się oglądała, tej już nie było. Kiedy ujrzała ją w przyszłości bardzo zasmuciła się na początku gdy pomyślała, że Cici chce je zniszczyć. Jednak od razu się do niej uśmiechnęła, kiedy ujrzała chęć pomocy ze strony nieznajomej. Kiedy ta przybyła im na pomoc San powiedziała jej, że od początku w nią wierzyła. Bardzo martwiła się o zdrowie Cici i ma nadzieję, że koszmar szybko się skończy. Przekonała również dziewczyny, aby pomogły uratować miłość zegarmistrzyni. Wtedy relacje między dwoma dziewczynami mocno się poprawiły. Mogły na sobie polegać. Ich przyjaźń rozkwita w odcinku "Uciekaj motylu" , gdzie Cici niechcący zniszczyła zegarek swojego ojca. San postanawia pomóc przyjaciółce i specjalnie dla niej wynajmuje drogiego zegarmistrza. Cici dziękuję duszce, jednak obawia się, że nie będzie jej od razu stać na spłacenie człowieka który jej pomógł. San mówi, że ta wcale nie musi oddawać jej pieniędzy. Jednak Cici nie poddaje się i wzamian za to postanawia zabrać przyjaciółkę do parku z przeszłości. W ten sposób duszka zyskuje niesamowite zdjęcia a przyjaźń między nimi dwoma kwitnie w najlepsze Jednak to nie był koniec ich relacji. Możemy zobaczyć jak bardzo silne one są w odcinku "Patrz !" Kiedy dziewczyny wzajemnie pomagają sobie na konkursie. Polegał on na przedstawieniu swojego talentu. Kiedy Cici bardzo się stresuje duszka postanawia wręczyć jej swój medalion szczęścia, który kiedyś dostała od babci. Dziewczyna jest święcie przekonana, że to San przyda się ten medalion. Jednak tamta upiera się i nie pozwala goń sobie oddać. W końcu występ kończy się a obie przyjaciółki zajmują pierwsze miejsca. Relacja powiększa i wzmacnia się wtedy, kiedy dziewczyny trafiają razem do jednego ciała. Na początku mogłoby to być dla niektórych dosyć dziwne, bo dziewczyny niezbyt pasują do siebie osobowością. Jednak mają w sobie to coś i znajdują iskrę nadzieii próbując oswoić się z nowym ciałem. Lyon wie, czy nie zostaną tak na zawsze. Prawie tak jak każdy ich fuzja miała problemy. Pomieszanie Zegarmistrza i Ducha, to dosyć szalony pomysł. Sunny dowiedziała się, co to tykanie zegara i zaczęła współczuć straszyciółce. Jednak tamta odrzekła, że powoli można się przyzwyczaić, co motywuje obie do działania. Z początków także, fuzja była niestabilna psychicznie. Cici martwiła się bardziej, gdyż obawiała się reakcji ojca. Kiedy jednak się mu pokazała uznał to za doskonały eksperyment i powiedział im, jak się rozdzielić. Przygotowania do rozdzielenia miały zająć długo, więc bezsilnie opadły na ziemię w Straszyceum. Wtem podeszły do nich inne fuzje i hybrydy, które chciały pomóc przyjaciółką. Pokazały im jak się dogadać w krokach. Cici "obsługiwała" lewą stronę ciała, natomiast San-Hee prawą. Powoli coraz lepiej im szło. Mogły już biegać, ale niekoniecznie się porozumiewać, gdyż jedna wchodziła w zdanie drugiej. Postanowiły wymieniać się sygnałami w mózgu i wspólnie odpowiadać. Sprawiało im to wielką zabawę i radość. Nigdy nie doświadczyły czegoś takiego. Mimo iż nie źle im szło, nie wiedzą, czy chciałyby to powtórzyć. Znajomi Virgo Howly Owll Miłość Swoim dystansem,inteligencją i silną wolą Cici racej odstrasza niż przyciąga chłopców,od niepamiętnych czasów jest singielką. Nie potrafi nawiązać jakichkolwiek więzi na okres dłuższy niż kilka miesięcy. Wrogowie Cici raczej nie posiada wrogów,ba wogóle ich nie ma. Dziewczynie nie przypadają do gustu osoby które mają zmienny charakter i słomiany zapał. Nie przepada też za upiorami i upiorkami o nostalgicznej osobowości. Zwierzę Cici nie ma żadnych zwierząt pod swoją opieką. Specjalne zdolności cici Zainteresowania Drop Dead Diary Ksywki: Melonik,Pani czasu,Pani Holmes. Ulubione powiedzonko: '''Acha! '''Najbardziej lubi: Czytanie. To ją odpręża i wprowadza w inny świat a także pobudza wyobraźnię. W jej rodzinie czyta jako jedna z niewielu osób i to dalej napędza ją do czytania. Kocha również namawiać innych do ich czytania. ...a najmniej: Śpiewać. Uważa iż nie ma talentu do śpiewu chociaż jest w błędzie. Za życia wygrała kilkanaście konkursów śpiewania i miała zajawki do bycia młodą gwiazdą. Gdyby tylko o tym pamiętała kontynuowała by to. W świecie potworów śpiewa sporadycznie rzadko a kiedy już to robi to wszystkim zapiera dech w piersiach Nie rusza się z domu bez: Swojego wyjątkowego złotego zegarka. Ulubiony kolor: Złoty... Sekrety jej pokoju: '''W straszyceum Cici mieszka sama. '''Ciekawostka: Zegarek w miejscu lewego oka Cici ZAWSZE pokazuje godzinę 12:15 Nie zapomniane cytaty Ciekawostki * "Trzon" postaci (tj. rasa,imię i nazwisko) zaadoptowany jest od Esterwy. Relacja z San-Hee oraz miejsce pochodzenia rodziców Cici a także początek jej biografi (powstanie) zostały napisane również przez nią,aczkolwiek zmieniono imię dziewczyny za życia (z Jolie na Binnie). *Cici jest poliglotką. Bardzo łatwo uczy się języków i kultur. Dziewczyna nie jest jednak dumna ze znajomości języka Rosyjskiego oraz Japońskiego. Może to się wiązać z tym że jej rodzice "za życia" często wyjeżdzali na delegację właśnie do Japonii i Rosji zostawiając dziewczynę samą z okropną i surową nianią. *Na każdym zegarku z jej ozdoby jest godzina 12:15. O dziwo ma to głębsze znaczenie gdyż o tejże godzinie zginęła Cici na ziemi. Jedni sądzą że jest to jej ulubiona godzina, gdyż przeistoczyła się w coś pięknego, jednak nikt nie zna prawdziwego powodu. Galeria cici id.jpg|Stary basic CiciID.jpg|Nowy wygląd Cici Blair i Cici.jpg|Cici z Blair TakaSeCici.jpg CiciPortret.jpg Galeria od innych Cici (3).jpg|Od SmoczaS Czaszkacici.png|Skullette Cici od Trefla Gfgfgfgf.png|Portret Cici w Simsach od Listka Cici sims.png|Cici w Simsach od Listka Meta timeline *Sierpień 2016 - Rochi mouscedes adoptuje znaki dla Cici Clock *Wrzesień 2016 - ujawniono nowy wygląd dziewczyny *Październik 2016 - Rochi mouscedes rozpoczyna przebudowę (charakter zainteresowania) Cici Kategoria:Uczniowie Monster High Kategoria:Wymyślone postacie Kategoria:Dziewczyny Kategoria:Zegarmistrzowie Kategoria:Rochi mouscedes